


The boy next door

by Lizzp23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Bottom Eren, DILF Eren, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, child mikasa, single father eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzp23/pseuds/Lizzp23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this tumblr au http://imperialharem.com/post/115047076941/ossan-levi-hates-his-new-neighbor-hes-young-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy next door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheese_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/gifts).



> Levi is 48 years old. No kids, single.  
> Eren is 30, 1 kid Mikasa, single  
> my first smut be gentle.  
> Happy Birthday Eren

     Fuck Eren Yeager. No, really fuck him. Fuck him hard……maybe over the kitchen table……in thighs highs…..that nice ass bouncing……no! He needed to stop these thoughts. He was forty-eight for christ sake. Not some hormonal little teenager. He should not be having feelings for his ridiculously attractive neighbor. Who happened to be single……nope, not going there. He has a freaking kid! Now don't get him wrong Levi loved kids, just only for short periods of time. But Mikasa wasn't that bad. He had baby sat for Eren a few times, so he had got to know the little brat. She was very quiet and kept to herself. She didn't make a mess so he agreed to babysit her again. Which led him to the situation he was in now.

  
     Eren had asked Levi to take care of Mikasa while he got the decorations for her birthday party tomorrow. He really didn't want to but the poor guy looked so desperate, he couldn't say no to that face. But now Eren was running late and Mikasa was starting to get on his nerves. If he didn't know where her dad was when she asked five minutes ago, why would he know now? Levi was just starting on the dishes when the door rang. Hopefully thats Eren. When he opened the door he was greeted with the best sight he had seen all week.

  
     There Eren was there in all of his, apparently shirtless, glory. Levi couldn't focus on anything other than that heaving chest in front of him. Damn had he run here or something? Levi watched mesmerized as a single drop of sweat made its way down that golden skin. Slipping down between that…….one,two,three, four…..eight pack….hot damn. He watched as it disappeared below that mouth watering strip of brown hair, going down…..down…..down……god how Levi wanted to just lick it up. Run his tongue over every ridge of that toned body, run his fingers through that sweaty hair as he took him from behind. Leaving lovely little bite marks all over that long neck, letting everyone know who he belonged to…….shit….shit…shit don't pop a boner right now……"Levi"……..what? His head snapped back up, barely catching the end of Erens sentence. God how long had he been starting.

  
     "Sorry I'm late", Eren said," I had to run back here because I forgot Mikasa had a ballet lesson at 8, and on my way back the bag with her present in it broke so I had to wrap it in my shirt….."Levi tuned him out. Instead focusing on the way Erens eyes light up when he got excited. He was just nodding along pretending like he was listening, when all he wanted to do was take Eren right there out on the porch, neighbors be damned. " that's great Levi!"…wait what?…"I'm sure Mikasa would love to have you there tomorrow. Wouldn't you Mikasa?" That was when Levi noticed the tiny figure clinging to her fathers leg. With a glare on her face, like she could hear all of Levi's depraved thoughts.

  
     "I'll see you there then Levi" He watched as they began to retreat down his walkway and back across the street, to their house. That glorious ass teasing him with every step he took. Shit. What had be gotten himself in to?  
     The next day Levi was standing in front of his dresser trying to figure out what to wear. Why was he overthinking this? Its not like it was a date. But still….this may be his only chance to make a good impression. So he'll be damned if he shows up looking like a slob. He picked out a simple blue button down shirt and black slacks. The shirt was tight enough to show of his ridiculously toned body. Hey he may be middle aged but he didn't have to look it.  
He walked over to Erens house and he noticed a surprising lack of guests. That's strange? He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A frazzled Eren appeared, holding a crying Mikasa.  
     "What happened?" Levi asked

  
     "Nobody could make it," Eren sighed,"My father came down with a cold so they couldn't come, Jean and Marco's flight got delayed, and Reiner and Bert had to take Annie to her judo competition. The only person that could make it was Armin. Well and now you." Eren said with a sad smile.  
     "So what? You can still have a great birthday. In fact, name the place you wanna go and I'll take you." What the hell was he doing.  
     "Levi are you sure? I couldn't disrupt your day like that."  
     "Look I'm already here, what's the point of wasting a perfectly good day?"God what was he getting himself in to? But the smile on Erens face wouldn't let him back down. So he looked over at Mikasa and asked her" So birthday girl, what'll it be?"  
     She thought it over for a bit before screaming,"Disneyland!"  
Fuck.

  
     Eight hours and a couple hundred bucks later and Levi was spent. He couldn't take any more fun. He just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower. Who knows what kind of germs lurk around that kid infested hell hole. But he did this for Eren. And maybe Mikasa. The smiles on their faces was definitely the a highlight of his day. Even better was when they went on splash mountain and Eren had to walk around with his shirt clinging to his dripping wet skin. That image was something he would remember for a long time.

  
     He dropped Mikasa and Eren back off at their house and said his goodbyes, before finally heading home. Once inside he ran to the shower, he needed to wash the day off. Images of Eren kept flashing through his mind. Eren laughing at his stupid jokes…….waking up to him cooking breakfast in lace panties…..taking him on the kitchen counter. Levi groaned. This was not helping. He switched the shower to cold for the rest of the time, and quickly finished up. He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking over to the sink, he cleaned the fog off the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked pretty good for his age, not a lot of lines in his face. The only thing that gave away his age was his slowly graying hair. It wasn't a lot, just a bit on the sides of his head. Easily covered by his undercut, but still there. He had thought about dying it during his midlife crisis but decided against it. That shit always looked so fake.  
Back in his room he barely had time to put a pair of sweats on before the doorbell rang. Who the hell would be here this late? He opened the door to find….".Eren?"  
     "Hey Levi, I know its super late but could I maybe come in?" he asked sheepishly  
     "Sure" Levi moved aside to let Eren in

  
     "Look I know you're probably wondering why I'm here and there just been something I have to get off my chest"Eren took a breath and launched in to it."I've really liked you for a long time now and I never wanted to say anything because I was unsure if your felt the same way. But today what you did for Mikasa, I just couldn't let it go any longer. I really really like you levi and I had to just get it out there on the off chance that you might like me too. I know I could be rejected but I had to take that risk because I couldn't keep living here not knowing what could have been."  
Levi stood there speechless. Did he just say what he thought he said?! Levi, he liked Levi…He was standing there unresponsive for too long.  
     "Levi?" Eren said uneasily

  
     That broke Levi out of his daze. He surged forward and pulled Eren down into a long awaited kiss. God his lips are just as soft as Levi ever imagined. He fisted Erens hair and pulled tight. Eren gasped, and Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into that sweet mouth. Eren groaned into his mouth and ground his hips into Levi's. Levi pulled away long enough to whisper,"Bedroom"

  
     In a daze Eren nodded, following along behind Levi. When they reached the bedroom Levi scooped him up and threw him on the bed. He was about to crawl on top of him when Eren stopped him."wait…wait…levi. This..this can't be just a one time thing."Levi only smirked at him and gave him the perfect answer."Who would only want one night with you?"  
Eren smiled brightly and they picked up where they left off. Levi quickly stripping them of their clothes. Till they were both naked and Eren was grinding up into Levi, trying to gain some friction. Levi ran his hands all over that gorgeous golden skin, coming to rest on that perfect ass. Levi let one finger drift around to Erens entrance when…….hello….what do we have here.  
     Levi ran his finger up and down Erens slick crack. He smirked up at Eren, who was blushing furiously.  
  "I may have prepped myself in advance"  
  "Oh really" Levi grinned

  
     Eren blushed even harder" I was hoping tonight would go as planned, and if it did I didn't want to have to wait any longer. I've been waiting for this moment forever Levi. I couldn't last anymore."Eren sighed, wiggling around, trying to get Levi's finger to slip into him."I need you Levi…Please…please..I can't hold it anymore"  
Christ this kid was going to be the death of him. He threw caution to the wind and lined himself up with Erens slick entrance. He pushed in, in one smooth motion, Causing Eren to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Levi watched Erens face as he waited for him to adjust. He was drawn out of his musings when he felt Eren clamp down around him. He took that as a sign that he could move. He pulled himself almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Erens hands flew to his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Levi may be old, but he had lost none of his power. He pounded into Eren roughly, angling his thrusts to hit Erens prostate. He knew he found it when Eren threw his head back and fucking screamed. Levi chuckled and without pulling out, flipped Eren onto his stomach. He continued pounding Eren into the mattress, he grabbed a handful of that silky hair and tugged. He pulled harder than he planned but Eren went wild."Levi!!! Yes…..please….more….more…..daddy!!"

  
     Levi stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. Eren was extremely flustered"Im sorry I didn't mean……" he never got to finish that thought because Levi slammed back into him. He increased the pace even more. His thrusts were now brutal. But Eren loved it." yes daddy! Harder please! Oh daddy fuck me!!!!" Levi was reaching his limit. He wouldn't last much longer. He needed Eren to come first. He leaned down and bit the back of Erens neck harshly, whispering in his ear" Come on baby boy, come for daddy" Eren screamed, coming untouched. His walls spasming around Levi with the force of his orgasm. And that was it for him. Levi thrust in once…twice more before groaning and coming deep in that perfect ass. They rode out their orgasms for a couple of seconds before Levi rolled them onto their sides. Levi, still inside Eren, wrapped his arms around the brunette. Holding him to his slick body.

  
"Levi?"Eren asked"  
"hmmmmm" was his reply  
"does this mean you're my boyfriend"he asked shyly  
Levi chuckled, kissing the back of his neck "if thats what you want"  
"Yeah",eren yawned"Thats what I want"  
"Alright then that's what we are"Levi grinned  
"Armins agreed to watch Mikasa tonight. Can I spend the night here?" Eren was already drifting off.  
"Of course you brat. If you think I'm letting you out of this bed that soon you're mistaken" Eren laughed, craning his neck back so he could kiss Levi.  
"Goodnight Levi"  
"Goodnight Eren"  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh? Was it okay?


End file.
